explaining_errors_in_star_trekfandomcom-20200215-history
Lethe
' |image= |series= |production=106 |producer(s)= |story= |script= Joe Menosky and Ted Sullivan |director= Douglas Aarniokoski |imdbref=tt5870998 |guests= |previous_production=Choose Your Pain |next_production=Magic to Make the Sanest Man Go Mad |episode=DSC S01E06 |airdate= 22 October 2017 |previous_release=Choose Your Pain |next_release=Magic to Make the Sanest Man Go Mad |story_date(s)=December, 2256 /2249 |previous_story=Choose Your Pain |next_story=Magic to Make the Sanest Man Go Mad }} Summary Sarek and his aide V'latak depart from Vulcan for a secret meeting with two independent Klingon houses on the neutral planet Cancri IV, in order to forge an alliance with them and end the war. But V'latak is a Vulcan extremist, opposed to Sarek's policy of dealing with other species. He uses himself as a bomb, leaving the shuttle with the heavily injured ambassador adrift in a nebula near Yridia. Michael Burnham, who shares part of Sarek's katra, senses that he is in danger. Upon her request, Lorca sets a course for the nebula. Burnham and Stamets devise a neural enhancer that may allow Burnham to intensify her connection to Sarek and find the ambassador. Designated Chief of Security Ash Tyler, Cadet Tilly and Michael Burnham take a shuttle into the nebula. But Sarek's mind actively fights the link. Ash Tyler insinuates that the ambassador is trying to hide something shameful from her. Burnham finds out that Sarek once had to make a choice whether to send her to the Vulcan Expeditionary Group, or rather his son Spock. He chose Spock and never told her this was the actual reason for her rejection. Sarek activates the emergency transmitter that allows to beam him out. In the meantime, Admiral Cornwell has arrived on the Discovery. The admiral has doubts about Lorca's ability to command. When the two are in bed and Lorca suddenly points a phaser at her, she decides that he has to take a break. Cornwell sets course for Cancri IV to attend the meeting in place of the injured Sarek. But after her arrival the Klingons kill her two officers and capture her. Kol promised the two other houses the secret of cloaking in exchange for their loyalty. Lorca learns of Cornwell's capture but decides to wait for Starfleet's orders. Errors and Explanations Continuity # In the beginning you see Sarek preparing to leave Vulcan. In the background you can see two large moons in the sky despite the fact that Spock has said that Vulcan has no moons in the original series. These could be dwarf planets that share the same orbit as Vulcan. EAS Continuity # The Discovery has a holographic simulator with apparently the complete functionality of the Enterprise-D holodeck that will be deemed a major breakthrough over a century later, in the year 2364. It may not yet be possible to touch objects in the Discovery version but from the look of it there isn't anything less advanced about it. Either the tech is difficult to produce and/or is lost until the TNG era, or yet again, this is a more advanced version of the Prime Universe. Notes Category:EpisodesCategory:Discovery